Bestfriend To The End
by Savannah Monroe Perkins
Summary: Summerys: Maddie's Family Kicks Maddie Out Of Her Her House And So She Tries To Do Everything Herself But The Only Two Who Wont Let Her Do That Is Sharpay Evans & Savannah Monroe But Then What Happens When London Tipton and The Rest Of The Gang Find Out?


A Best friend To The End Summerys: Maddie's Family Kicks Maddie Out Of Her Her House And So She Tries To Do Everything Herself When The Only Other Two People To Help Her are Savannah Monroe & Sharpay Evans But What Happend When London Finds Out Rateings M Dislcaimers: I Do Not OWn Savannah Monroe She Is From Hellcats I Also Do Not Own Sharpay Evans She Is From High School Musical All In All I Do Not Own Anyone From Hellcats, High School Musical Or Suit Life Of Zack & Cody So I Will Not Take There Credits Thats About It So On With The Story _ _  
Oneday Maddie was working at the candy counter at the tipton when London appeared right in front of her then said "Hi Maddie" as Maddie said "hey London" she said with the most sarcastic voice she could even muster showing she wasn't to fond of the heiress as London walked off as soon as she was about to leave the tipton the doors swung open nearly knocking the asian girl backwards as a blonde headed girl came bursting through the doors not even giving Normen time to do his job as the blonde headed girl with browns eyes wearing a pink tight tanktop and a short matching pink mini skirt with a black belt around it and she was wearing high pink boots with an extreamly high and and sharp heel and her blonde hair was pretty long she had a little bit of makeup on and medium size earrings even though she walked in as high and tall as she could she was at the height of 5'2 so she was pretty short even London was taller then her, of course her high heels made her seem even more taller of course, she seemed around 16-19 of years of age or something of that such and her purse was a gold with pink fur all over it and she also was wearing a necklace that had something written and it said "Sharpay" as a boy came in with her which he had blond hair and blue eyes and he was wearing a black t shirt and a red sweatervest and black dressup pants both twins seemed to be so fully confident as the blond headed boy with a black hat looked over to his sister then said "so Shar which one of them do you think is our cousin?" as Sharpay shrugged then said "well the blonde headed candycounter girl kinda resembles us...but with the hiddeous hair and ugly cloths that can't be her Ry" as her bother sighed then said "I will go talk to her and find out if she is or not" as the boy started walking over to Maddie as Sharpay then said "Ryan I really don't know if thats a good idea" as the twin boy named Ryan walked over to the candycounter as Maddie spune around to see him then said "may I help you sir?" as Ryan smiled slightly then said "uh yea actually I am looking for my cousin whos name is Madeline Margaret Genevieve Miranda Catherine Fitzpatrick as Maddie just stopped what she was doing then looked at Ryan then said "umm uh what do you mean by cousin" as Ryan looked at her confusedly then said "you...know someone who my sis and me are related to" by this point Sharpay was alrady over at her brothers side glaring at Maddie like a snob would do as Maddie backed up until she felt the candycounter right behind her where she couldn't move anymore as Maddie was thinking to herself she seems even more scarier then London...then finaly snapped out of it and said "I am Madeline Margaret Genevieve Miranda Catherine Fitzpatrick...but everyone just calls me Maddie" as Sharpay just glanced at Ryan then finally said "oh so your our cousin" she said pointing to Ryan and herself back at Maddie as Maddie gave a slight nod then said "I guess but I don't know how we would be" she said seeing as the twins seemed to be from some kind of rich family thats alot like London as Maddie then said "ok so you guys now know my name so what are your names" she asked as Sharpay rolled her eyes then said "Ryan" as she pointed to Ryan then pointed to herself then said "I am Sharpay Evans Actress,heiress, and soon to be broadway legend" as Maddie just looked at the two them finally said "there is noway in...well there is just no way that I am related to either of you" as the twins just looked at each other then back at Maddie then Ryan said "why is that we got told that our cousin is somewhere in Boston working at a hotel called the Tipton and is named "Madeline Margaret Genevieve Miranda Catherine Fitzpatrick" as Maddie said "ok here is what i will do i will call my mom then ask her about all of this" as Ryan nodded then said "sounds good" as Sharpay rolled her eyes then sighed as Maddie whipped out a cellphone very quickly then dialed up a number just as fast and starting talking to her mom then asked her about the cousin thing which she was very shocked when she found out that it was in fact true that Maddie and the girl named Sharpay Evans was in fact cousins TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
